Une Histoire De Lardons
by MizuuTheDonut
Summary: Connarday (Jday x Mr Connard) Après le visionnage du concours de pizzas, il va se passer quelque chose d'inattendu... [LEMON]


_Hay ! Ici Mizuu, une meuf random de l'internet ! Bienvenue sur ma première fanfic, qui concerne Jday et Mr. Connard ! Bon du coup, comme c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents essevépé :P_

 _Il y a du LEMOOOOOOON ( bon pas beaucoup mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme dirait ma mamie x))_

 _[EDIT : je l'ai un peu modifiée de sa version originale parce que TwixTate et Lulma m'ont fait remarquer certaines incohérences ^^ Merci à elles !]_

 _Allez, enjaillez vous !_

 _ **Peu après le tournage des analyses de pubs pour de la bouffe , Jday et Mr. Connard entreprirent de regarder la scène ou ils "cuisinaient " des pizzas.**_  
-C'était quand même grave chelou ton truc , dit le chevelu à son acolyte a lunettes.  
\- Ouais mais c'était marrant nan ? demanda ce dernier.  
Jday rigola doucement en repensant au moment ou l'homme aux cheveux longs avait sorti sa réplique : "oui mais je cherche les lardons !"  
Il le fixa pendant un temps, puis continua de visionner la scène . Le fumeur se posa à coté de lui, quand il entendit sa fameuse réplique a l'écran. Il rigola de plus belle, et Julien sourit en le voyant rire. Il se retourna vers lui, et déclara :  
-Celle la, c'est la meilleure réplique de tous les temps !  
\- J'te le fais pas dire, répondit Connard.  
Il tourna le tête vers lui, et le vit rosir un peu.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as ? T'es malade ? demanda il en posant sa main sur le front du barbu.  
-No-non , je pense pas, répondit ce dernier , rougissant de plus belle.  
"Putain ce qu'il est beau" pensa Jday.  
-T'es sur que ça va ? demanda-t-il encore.  
-Ouais, t'inquiète , répondit le vidéaste .  
\- Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ?  
\- Si enfin nan, Nan !  
Le vidéaste rougissait de plus belle.  
\- Dis moi ce qui se passe, du con !  
Il le fixa attentivement , attendant sa réponse.  
\- Je crois que... commença le bouclé .  
\- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je l'ai bien vu, que t'étais amoureux de moi, ça crève les yeux...  
Jday était rouge écarlate.  
-T'as pas envie de me buter ? demanda il, honteux .  
\- T'es vraiment con toi. Bien sur que nan, et vu que j'aime ce gros con que tu es...  
-Alors...  
-Ta gueule et profite, lâcha Julien en l'embrassant.  
Il passa une main sous son sweat, pendant qu'il soupirait d'aise.  
-Tu retires pas tes lunettes ?  
\- Hmm...Pourquoi pas...  
Et Julien retira se lunettes. Il découvrit ses yeux vert émeraude, qui le firent craquer.  
-Pourquoi tu les retires jamais ?  
\- J'ai mes raisons.  
Son ton était sans appel, il n'en dirait pas plus.  
\- T'es sexy sans tes lunettes, lui susurra-t-il.  
\- On me le dit souvent, répondit l'intéressé en l'embrassant.  
Il sourit, puis retint un gémissement lorsque Connard pinça un de ses tétons, avant de retirer son sweat. Il fut d'abord gêné puis s'habitua. Il retira le t-shirt encore tâché de sauce tomate de Julien, qui ne broncha pas.  
-Si on allait dans ta chambre ? demanda ce dernier a son amant .  
l'autre hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et tous deux foncèrent .  
Jday s'installa sur le lit, pendant qu'il prenait place sur lui.  
Il retira son pantalon, et se servit de sa ceinture pour attacher le vidéaste aux barreaux de son lit.  
L'autre souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il s'empressa de retirer le pantalon de Jday, lui laissant pour seul vêtement si' boxer devenu trop étriqué pour son envie de plus en plus pressante.  
Il se mit à caresser l'érection naissante de son compagnon, qui gémissait a chaque nouvelle caresse .  
-Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il à sa "victime".  
-Julien... soupira l'autre.  
-Apparemment ouais, en conclut le rouquin.  
-Tant mieux, finit-il en continuant ses caresses, de plus en plus appuyées.  
Il se saisit ensuite du sexe de Jday, et commença a faire des doux mouvements avec.  
L'analyste haletait à chaque nouveau mouvement de sa verge.  
Il stoppa ensuite tout mouvement, et murmura à son oreille :  
-Prêt pour la suite ?  
Le jeune bouclé hocha la tête positivement, et il dirigea deux de ses doigts vers les lèvres du montagnard, pendant que son autre main retirait doucement le boxer de son amant.  
\- Lèche, demande-t-il au soumis, ce que l'autre fit, en le regardant d'un air de défi.  
Il récupéra ensuite ses doigts et les fit rentrer sans ménagement dans le fondement de son ami et amant.  
Jday gémissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il enfonçait ses doigts. Il commença a faire des mouvements de ciseaux, attendant que le vidéaste s'habitue à la douleur. Quand ses cris de douleurs redevinrent des gémissements d'extase,il les retira.  
-Prépare-toi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du savoyard , qui fermait les yeux comme pour anticiper une douleur imminente.  
Il attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila bien vite, écarta les cuisses du youtuber, et le pénétra sous ses cris.  
\- Julien... soupira il.  
Le susnommé Julien commença des coups de boutoir, pendant que l'autre haletait sous ces mêmes coups.  
\- T'aimes ça, hein ? lâcha le fumeur.  
Pour seule réponse, il soupira de plaisir.

\- Putain...t'es..trop..bon... continua Connard, haletant a son tour .  
\- Julien... Je crois que...  
-Attends moi, j'arrive, le coupa Julien.  
Les deux protagonistes eurent un blanc, et se répandirent en même temps.  
Le caméramen se retira de lui et déclara :  
-Je confirme...t'es vraiment trop bon...  
Il le détacha, et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Jday, cheveux en bataille et joues rouges , murmura :  
-Prêt pour le second round, chéri ?

 _Vwélé, cette fic est finie !_

 _J'ai osé la poster...=^-^'=_

 _Vous pouvez toujours passer me voir sur mon teuteur ( TwittMizuu) si vous voulez causer ^°^_

 _A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfic !^^_


End file.
